Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -100\% \times -24\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times 100\% = 88\%$ Now we have: $ 88\% \times -100\% \times -24\% = {?} $ $ 88\% \times -100\% \times -24\% = 21.12 \% $